1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device, and more particularly to a portable charging device for portable phones and mobile phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical charging devices for portable phones and mobile phones are providing for charging the portable phones and mobile phones at home, and may not be carried outdoors with or by the users, and also may not be coupled to the vehicle batteries or the other power suppliers. The users should prepare one charging device for charging the portable phones and mobile phones at home, and the other charging device for charging the portable phones and mobile phones in the vehicle or the like. In addition, the users have to prepare a bag or the like for receiving and for carrying the portable phones or the mobile phones.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional charging devices for portable phones and mobile phones.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable charging device for receiving and carrying the portable phones or mobile phones.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a portable charging device for allowing the portable phones or mobile phones to be charged at home and in the vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable charging device for mobile phones, the portable charging device comprising a housing including a space for receiving the mobile phone, and including at least one prong for plugging to the mobile phone, a circuit board secured in the housing, a speaker coupled to the circuit board for generating sound waves, and a battery engaged in the housing and coupled to the circuit board for energizing the speaker. The mobile phone may be easily carried by the users with the housing, and may be easily secured to the vehicle by a bracket or the like.
The circuit board includes a socket provided therein for coupling to a power supply of a vehicle. A plug is further provided and coupled to the socket of the circuit board for plugging to a socket of the vehicle and for allowing the portable charging device to be electrically coupled to the battery or the electric power of the vehicle.
The circuit board includes two conductors coupled thereto and engaged with the battery for electrically coupling the battery to the circuit board.
The housing includes a back portion, a cover secured to the back portion of the housing and having an opening formed therein for receiving the speaker and for allowing the sound waves generated by the speaker to be heard through the opening of the cover.
The housing includes a bottom portion having a seat extended forward therefrom, and two sides each having a flap extended forward therefrom, for forming a space between the seat and the flaps and for receiving the mobile phone. The housing includes a pad secured to the housing and two pads secured to the flaps for engaging with and for protecting the mobile phone.
A stay is further provided and pivotally secured to the housing for tiltedly supporting the mobile phone on a supporting surface, and a clip may further be provided for securing the housing to a user.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.